13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
13 Reasons Why Wiki:Categorization Guide
This Categorization Guide outlines a standard that is intended to make 13 Reasons Why Wiki consistent, clear, and precise. This guide will help editors learn which categories to use for an article. You are not to create new categories without conforming with an admin or they will be deleted. However, if you would like to suggest or object categories, you can contact an admin. Getting Started Adding Categories There are two types of ways to add categories to articles to an article: Adding categories while editing the page: Visual Editor * Click on the three lines with the arrow on the right, and then "Categories". * Write the categories that need to be added or a new one if it needs it. ''After, select "Publish" Source Editor * Scroll down to the bottom of the pop up box and type "[[Category:" and then type out the category. I would suggest just doing it with the visual editor because it can get spelled wrong and the category will be added as something new. Not Editing * Scroll down to the bottom of the page where the categories are to be displayed — this is right above the comment section. There is a small button, titled "Add category". When clicked, you'll be enabled to type in any category name that exists. You don't need to include [[Category:, you can just start typing the name of the category. If it exists already, then you can select the desired category from the drop down menu. When done, click the done button, located in the right corner, and the categories will be added. If not please look a the first and second way of adding them. Removing Categories Be careful removing categories, they were put there for a reason. ''Removing categories repeatedly can result in a ban on this wiki. However, perhaps you made an error or want to correct someone elses error. * To remove a category, click the "Edit" button at the top of an article. On the edit screen, on the right hand side, you'll see boxes with an article's categories. Click on the little trash can next to the name of the category that you wish to remove. After select "Publish". Categorizing Pages When to categorize Every Wikipedia page should belong to at least one category, with the exception of talk pages, redirects, or user pages, though these may be placed in categories where appropriate. In addition, each categorized page should be placed in all of the most specific categories to which it logically belongs. While it should typically be clear from the name of an existing category which pages it should contain, the text of the category page may sometimes provide additional information on potential category contents. One way to determine if suitable categories already exist for a particular page is to check the categories of pages concerning similar or related topics. Another way is to search existing category names. Since all categories form part of a hierarchy do not add categories to pages as if they are tags. Categorization format Particular considerations for categorizing articles: * By convention, category declarations are placed at the end of the page, source or visual editor, in source it has to be the last thing added. In Visual you can add it at any time and apply changes, once the page is finished, you've put in your edit or you have added the category, then publish. Categories To see a full list of Categories click Characters Episodes Locations Other Crew Category:Policies and Guidelines